


Exposure: Groundhog Day

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [9]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a little quality time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Groundhog Day

.

"My God, V, what on earth are you doing out here on the roof?"

"Would you believe sunbathing, Evey?"

"It's the second of February, V!"

"Right you are. So that would be a no then."

Evey moved closer to V's sun lounger, pulling her coat closed, suddenly stopping dead in her tracks.

"God I'm sorry V! I didn't think… I'll leave you alone I…"

She started backing up across the roof.

"It is all right, Evey. What on earth is the matter?"

"Your co... you're obviously out here trying to do some _hard_ thinking about what to… _blow up_ next. I'll leave the two…you, I'll leave _you_ alone… with your _thoughts_."

"It might interest you to know, Evey, that today is Groundhog Day, an American celebration."

"Yes, V."

"Today in Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania they see if a groundhog can see its shadow. If he does, there will be six more weeks of winter weather. Did you know that, Evey?"

"No, V."

"Well now you do. Being a bit of a scientist, and not having a groundhog to hand, I thought I'd try it my way. See, Evey, a shadow. That means six more weeks of winter."

"Well. I guess that makes sense V. Sort of. Yes. Yes it does. Yes. _Still_. I'll leave you to it. Don't stay out here too long. You'll get frostbite."

Evey scurried back to the lift.

"Thank God I remembered that holiday," V murmured to himself, as he returned to his solitary pleasures.

.


End file.
